1. Field of Invention
The present invention is designed for food storage. More specifically, the invention comprises a lid or cover for sealing existing containers so that they are air-tight.
2. Description of Prior Art
Food storage containers have been in common use for decades. TUPPERWARE brand products come in many shapes and sizes. These containers are commonly molded from a thermoplastic resin, such as polypropylene. Each container has a corresponding lid, which is sized to hermetically seal the container. Unfortunately, once a user has several different sizes of these containers, it becomes difficult to match a lid with its container. Additionally, lids are often damaged or lost, rendering the corresponding container useless. It would therefore be desirable to have an adaptable lid which would be capable of hermetically sealing a variety of containers.
Another method of sealing and preserving foods is to use SARAN plastic wraps or aluminum foil. The user typically places these protective coverings over an open container or dish. This process is wasteful, as the plastic wrap or aluminum foil is typically discarded once the food is removed from storage.
The prior art devices are therefore limited in that they are:
1. Restricted to use with one particular type of container; and PA1 2. Not reusable. PA1 1. To provide a cover which can be used with a variety of different containers; PA1 2. To provide a cover which can be washed and reused numerous times; PA1 3. To provide a cover which is sufficiently elastic to stretch over a wide variety of foodstuffs; and PA1 4. To provide a cover which can be mass produced at a relatively low cost.